


Halloween

by Cephy



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Halloween, Multi, Porn Battle, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-04
Updated: 2008-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the porn_battle community, and the prompt "halloween".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

Sora closed his eyes and fidgeted impatiently as they pulled up to the next world, rubbing a hand idly across his stomach as it growled. And then there was the little lurch that meant they'd left the ship behind-- followed by a shaking chill that washed over and _through_ his skin, and his eyes popped open.

_Oh. Right._

The sky was dark, the grave markers shadowed; in the distance echoed something that might have been screaming, might have been laughter. He heard Kairi make a faintly surprised, mostly intrigued sound behind him; Riku didn't say anything, though his feet rasped against the dead grass as he turned, looking around. Sora certainly understood-- though he'd tried to describe this particular world to them, it was impossible to really understand until you'd felt it for yourself.

If he concentrated, he could flex his wings just a little, and it was worth it to hear Kairi's delighted gasp. He turned with a grin to see what Halloweentown had made of his friends.

And stopped partway, eyes gone wide. Riku was looking up at the moon-- looked a bit like the moon himself, with his hair gone long and fine and his skin gone just as pale. His hands were held just a bit out from his sides-- probably an unconscious reaction to the _claws_\-- and he looked even thinner than usual, if it was possible, though that might have been because he was dressed all in tight, white-- leather--

That wasn't what has snared Sora's attention, though, even if a part of him was thinking rather firmly that it should have. No, what he couldn't seem to look away from was the movement of the pulse beating in Riku's throat, the faintest fluttering of skin, and Sora was suddenly very, very aware that he was _hungry_.

He was right in front of Riku before he realized he was moving-- certainly before _Riku_ realized it, because he glanced down, startled, as Sora placed a hand on his chest and shoved. And then he was pressing Riku up against the stone of an obelisk, pulling on that cobweb-fine hair until they were both properly positioned. He pressed his face against that teasing flutter of skin and bit down.

Riku went tense as the skin broke, then slumped as the first splash of blood hit Sora's tongue. It was hot, which maybe should have freaked him out more than it did, but it tasted like everything he hadn't known he'd wanted, like everything he ever needed in the world. Sora growled, closed both hands hard over Riku's arms, and Riku himself shuddered-- shuddered again, made a desperate little noise and tipped his head to the side, exposing more of his throat, and when Sora pressed forward he could feel Riku hard against his stomach.

He drew in a long last mouthful, ground himself forward, and Riku cried out, shaking.

Sora drew back licking his lips-- remembered how to worry again when Riku just stayed there, slumped, with dark red smears on his neck. But when he touched the skin he found the wounds already closed, fading, and Riku himself opened dazed eyes to look at him in complete bewilderment.

"Um," Sora said. "We skipped lunch?"

Kairi giggled; Sora started, turned to face her nervously-- but she was standing with cheeks flushed and eyes laughing, one hand pressed against her hip and her teeth pinching at the corner of her lip in a very familiar way. "What?" Sora demanded with a lopsided grin. "I _said_ I was hungry, and it's not my fault that now I'm-- well."

"Certainly not," Kairi said soothingly. The moonlight reflected white-green off her eyes as she moved forward, gleamed off the curves of the tiny horns protruding through her hair. "But you know, you really shouldn't wear him out like that too often. If you get hungry again, you should probably switch off between the two of us," she finished, nodding, winding one arm firmly through his.

Sora blinked down at her once, then grinned.

"Great, encourage him," Riku muttered. He swayed a bit in place as he pushed away from his support, but steadied quickly enough. "We'll be lucky if we don't need a transfusion when we leave here."

"Hey, come on, I didn't know," Sora protested. "This never happened with Donald and Goofy."

Riku rolled his eyes. "I certainly hope not."


End file.
